ultimate_marvel_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Mera
Y'Mera Xebella Challa﻿, more commonly referred to as Mera, is the daughter of King Nereus and a Xebellian princess raised by Atlanna and ally of Aquaman, prince and later king of Atlantis. Powers and Abilities Powers Atlantean Physiology: As an Atlantean, Mera possesses superhuman abilities, especially when exposed to water. * Superhuman Strength: Like all Atlanteans, Mera is superhumanly strong and possesses greater physical strength than the average Atlantean as a warrior princess. She was able to defeat several members of the Men-of-War with their large armor, as well as defeating Murk, by opening his visor so that the water that held the suit would come out, and thus leave him almost dehydrated. * Superhuman Durability: Mera's body is much more resistant to physical damage than a human being, as it is capable of withstanding great impact forces, immense pressures under water and falls from great heights, as well as being hit against a stone pillar by Steppenwolf and came out with minor injuries. * Superhuman Speed: While underwater, Mera can swim at supersonic speeds. While on the surface, Mera is also extremely fast, able to escape the Men-of-War soldiers, even though they used the thrusters on their backs to go faster, and dodge many shots in the process. * Superhuman Agility: Mera naturally has greater agility, dexterity, balance and body coordination than a human being. She was able to jump across several rooftops in Italy while fleeing the Atlantean soldiers. * Superhuman Senses: Mera possesses enhanced senses that allow her to better navigate the underwater environment of the oceans. From her perspective, the oceans are brightly lit, as clear to her as if she were on land. * Aquatic Adaptation: Mera can survive both on land and in an underwater environment. She can be immersed indefinitely without suffering any ill effects, though, prolonged dehydration will weaken her. ** Aquatic Respiration: Mera is able to breathe underwater. As a high-born Xebellian, she could also breathe air without problems, unlike most of her kind. * Hydrokinesis: Mera has the ability to manipulate water, which makes her eyes shine bright blue, her hands are wrapped in a bluish aura and even the liquid she manipulates becomes bright. Abilities * Master Combatant: Mera was trained in the Atlantean battle arts and finally became an extremely skilled, fierce and formidable fighter. * Master Swimmer: Mera, like all Atlanteans, is able to masterfully coordinate herself while underwater, having spent her whole life in water. * Expert Pilot: Mera has a two-person ship that she could pilot through even a barrage of blasts from the hydro-cannons stationed on the walls of Atlantis. Equipment * Mera's Suit: Mera wears an Atlantean outfit, which consists of a bright one-piece green suit that has small hexagons that resemble fish scales and also adapts to the blue color under some light. Former Equipment * Mera's Armor: During the Steppenwolf attack, Mera wore a dark green Atlantean armor as she goes to battle that resembles the armor Aquaman used during his time with the Justice League. * Mera's Ceremonial Dress: During Orm and Arthur's battle for the throne of Atlantis, Mera wore a ceremonial dress while watching the fight. Vehicles * Mera's Ship: After Aquaman's Quindent was destroyed during the fight against Orm, she saved him using her ship. Category:Candidates for Deletion Category:Articles with no sense